Wacky! I'll show you Wacky!
by soren333
Summary: The story of Demetri, a Blood elf hunter who is plagued by demons. Follow his story of heart break, love, happiness, and insanity. R/R please.


Name: Demetri [I have no need for a surname]

Age: 110, 19 or 20 in human years.

Profession: Homicidal maniac

Description: Demetri mostly wears loose fitting armor, that will give the illusion that he's well built and healthy looking. But so is not the case, Demetri is horribly skinny, and under fed. He has dark almost black circles under his eyes and speaks in a deep raspy voice.

Fun Facts: "Jaisatsu" is the voice of depression and suicide, while his opposite, "Satsu", is the voice of bloodlust and murder. Later on in the story you'll meet "Junan" the voice of instant gratification, and her opposite, "Retsu" the voice of detachment and nothingness.

* * *

It was a cold winters night in Silvermoon city. I was home, contemplating my current situation. Satsu, and Jaisatsu were quiet giving me a moment of peace. But that moment was, as everything is for me, short lived. Satsu took advantage of my absentmindedness and sent a surge of bloodlust though me. My body trembled with the new urge to spill some ones blood. I grabbed my armor and axes and ran outside.

I hid in the shadows of Murder Row, in Silvermoon. The ally way had come to be called that simply because Rouges, Warlocks, and I lived there. I waited, and stalked in the shadows waiting for my pray, I didn't have to wait long, luckily. Walking out of the rogues training building was a lean, blond, female rogue. Her hair billowed down her back in tons of blond curls; I had to swallow a little bit. She seemed like the type that would walk by me and call me…. THAT word.

I chuckled darkly from the shadows, and followed her, keeping note on her spiritual bond that kept her alive on this earth. It was unique, like velvet wrapped in steel. I wondered what made her that way, but my curiosity was cut short by Satsu's snarl, "Get on with it boy! Kill 'er!" Right when I was about to launch at her, she stopped, and said in a clear voice "Who are you." It was a statement not a question.

So she wanted to know her killer hmm? All right, I'll give her that, since she won't be around very long. I slid from the shadows, and stood about five or six feet away from her. She eyed me up and down trying to figure me out. "I'm Demetri." I said in my deep raspy voice, she jumped ever so slightly at the sound of my voice.

"C'mon boy! Just kill 'er already! It's drivin' me insane!" Satsu snarled again. And I slid into an aggressive stance. She backed away ever so slightly but mostly held her ground. "Yes…strike now boy! Go for the throat!" But to Satsu's surprise, and even my own, my body didn't move. Instead it slid out of its aggressive stance and straightened.

"No Satsu, she hasn't done anything wrong. And I don't think I've seen her around here anyway. She's innocent, I'll just go find a rapist to kill." I said in my head, I hadn't realized it but I had closed my eyes and when I opened them she was only an arms length away! I sighed deeply and looked at her, her eyes were filled to the brim with worry. "Are you alright? You seem to be in pain…" Did she sense something in me? Why isn't she just running away screaming like all the others? This girl confuses me…

"I think you need to go inside…do you live anywhere near by?" She asked generally concerned. My breathing had gotten ragged and shallow, Satsu wasn't pleased with my disobedience and was punishing me for it. I pointed to the old run down house not to far from us. She quickly gathered me into her arms and helped me to my house.

She sat me down on my old couch and sat next to me, she quickly put two fingers on my right temple and I could feel her entering my head. I jumped from the couch and away from her and yelled, "Don't do that!! Don't go in my head!" She looked confused and worried, so I explained, though I edited a lot out, about Satsu and Jaisatsu. She jumped to my side and said, "I'll help you if only you'll let me!" I shook it off, and replied, "No, you need to go, just forget you ever met me." But in her eyes I could see that she had a some how made a bond with me…great.

She protested and tried to get me to go with her for help, but I refused, finally when she got sick of my protesting she left, and I never saw her again. Who knows…maybe we could have been friends…I didn't even get her name….

* * *

--A few months later--

There was a loud knock at my door, which is odd, since no one ever comes to my old run down house. It has a nice "keep-the-hell-away" feeling. I love it, personally. So I walked to the door and standing outside was a tall blood elf holding a clipboard. "Hello there! I couldn't help but notice that you're house number is seven seven seven, isn't that the number of heaven or something?" He asked clearly amused.

"Does this look like heaven?" I half growled, he looked taken aback by my hostile response. "Do you want something?" I growled again, his eyes widened and he stuttered a little. "O-oh yes! I'm h-here to give a su-survay on the recent v-violent crimes…so I'd like-" I cut him off by dragging him into the house with a sharp tug. I slammed the door shut and turned to him eyes wide with suspicion.

I yelled at him half crazed "Two nights ago, I was talking home and this dog started following me!! IT new!!! I ran and ran, and when I finally lost it and made it home! But it KNEW!! IT KNEWWW!!!" I shrieked at him, I charged at him, and grabbed his collar and held him up yelling in his face, "Did the DOG send you?!"

He cowered away from me, clearly frightened out of his wits. "I'm just here for a survey I swear!!" He yelled panic stricken. I calmed down instantly and a huge grin spread across my lips. "Ah yes! Now ask me questions! Lots of questions! Please sit!" I offered him the only chair I had, while I sat on a box of nails not that far away. He was sweating and stuttering, fear just seeping off of him in waves. "Uhh, alright. Err, ok. So what are your views on this current surge of violent crimes? And what can be done to protect the people?"

I leaned forward on my box a little, my elbow propped on my knee so I could place my chin in my palm. I thought for a few moments and spoke clearly. "The violent crimes? All perfectly natural in a society that's run by its addiction to arcane magic, and a passion to kill. The people seem incapable of advancing beyond the violent tendencies which, at one time, were necessary for survival." I paused for a moment to take in a long shallow breath.

"As for protecting the people, well that's a bit of a paradox-At least from what I know. I'm sure that if you searched into the lives of some of these "victims", you would find that they, themselves, we their cause of their very deaths. In those cases the so-called "victim", at some earlier time played some part in the creation of their "killer" I believe that the life ended was ended for the fact that it was wasted on something that would never evolve beyond the childish cruelty so many never cast off."

I sat back slightly letting him absorb what I had just said. "Alright…ask another one!" I said happily, he jumped slightly at my voice but sighed in relief, he relaxed a little. "Alright, you might remember the girl found behind the Thunder Bluff bank a few days ago, she was completely drained of all her blood, some think that her killer was some sort of vampire. Pretty weird huh?" I jumped from my box, axes in hand growling in anger.

"I'D NEVER DRINK HER BLOOD! NEVER! BUT I NEEDED IT!!" I shrieked half crazed again. With one axe I pointed to the far wall that was just covered from top to bottom in almost dry blood. I screamed in terror at the man "You see?! It changes color when it dries!! IT NEVER STAYS!! I HAVE to keep the wall wet!!!" I snapped and figured I had said too much, so I lunged at the poor man, and I mangled his body horribly, tossing him out the window and into the alleyway outside. As he lies there dying I yelled from inside the house, "Now! Ask another question!!"

A few weeks passed and as I walked through my house that was filled with the muffled screams and pleas of those I had captured I began to wonder. Each story was different, each lie unique. One would always cry and say they'd do better, that they learned, another would yell and threaten me calling me names like "faggot" or "bastard" you name it, I was called it. And then there were the liars. The ones who lied through their teeth to try to get out, but I knew all their lies. I knew them all. Such amusing fiction, these stories they always tell me. It always comes to this. If they REALLY had a desire to live, they would've been more aware of how easy it is to die. Would've chosen their actions more wisely. In these moments you can tell they're not regretting hurting you. They regret doing it to your face. They get so noisy, which is why I think I should just get me…. a pair of earplugs.

SweetSorrow, the only person to never judge me, and the only one I could ever truly call "friend" arrived at my door this morning. He greeted me warmly, much like he always does. I welcomed him in and had him sit, he looked around my room and sighed, "Nothing changed huh Demetri." I sighed deeply and shook my head, "No Sorrow…it hasn't…" He looked at me again before asking me a very interesting question, "Would you like to join my guild? Some human interaction might be good for you Dem." I stared wide eyed at him, does he really think that human contact will be better for me when I'm the one going around killing people?

Despite my better judgment, I did go with SweetSorrow, I joined Blackflame Eclipse, and I stayed at the manor for a few days. The manor is so full of people, with so many emotions and personalities. Most stay out of my way, but there are some who are brave enough to talk to me. I felt welcomed here…which is a very odd feeling, I'm usually shunned away, and unwanted. But as I sat on the balcony of the manor, that over looked the whole grounds around the place, I saw someone walking up the road to the manor. Distinctly female, but she looked painfully familiar. I tried to think of who she was, but nothing was coming to me. Then she greeted Master Sorrow in her calm voice, "Hello Master Sorrow. How are you this fine day?" And it hit me; she was that girl from about a year ago! The 'one that got away'!! She lived here as well?! My mind raced, what was I going to do? How was I going to react?! Looks like it might be just a little harder, to fit in then I thought…

Days turned into weeks, and I tried to avoid the 'one the got away' as much as I could, but it wasn't working well…she was just attracted to me, and would constantly find ways to talk to me. I found her name is Shaiyah, and I learned a lot by talking to her. I learned about her past, and why she's who she is. I felt bad; she was like me in a sense, except she doesn't have the voices…

* * *

---Few days later---

Today started out like any other day, dawn rose over the mountains that hid the manor, everyone was peacefully asleep, well except for me. I never sleep, and usually at night the only ones to keep me company are Satsu and Jaisatsu. But all too soon everyone was up and about, doing his or her own things.

I was on the second floor of the manor, sitting on a chair, thinking. That's the one thing I can do when I'm not running around half crazed or contemplating my own death. Light footsteps brought me from my thoughts and there at the staircase was Shaiyah, the 'one that got away'. She smiled down at me and I returned the gesture thought my helmet kept her from seeing it.

"Hello Demetri, may I sit next to you?" Her voice was sweet and gentle, and the way she said my name made me wonder if there really is some good out there that doesn't truly hate me.

I nodded and she came and sat down, she looked up at me a content smile on her lips, "How are you today Demetri?" I sighed deeply and replied, "I'm content, and just thinking." A hint of worry crossed her eyes. So I replied quickly, to calm her: "I don't sleep much, and the voices are quit active right now. I did tell you about them right?"

I looked down at her the helmet distorted my view a little but I could swear to you that understanding filled her eyes. She chuckled lightly, "Yes I've heard of your voices. And sleep is a rarity for me as well." She replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, Satsu the voice of endless rage and bloodlust, and Jaisatsu the voice of endless agony and suicide, live in my head." Shaiyah's eyes widened slightly, I guess she didn't know such extreme entities lived in me. She whispered softly, "They don't sound like a good match." Great, I had probably just scared her off like all the others.

"No, they're not a good match, they're always fighting and yelling. I usually get dragged into their fights." I said calmly, and to my surprise, she didn't run out screaming.

I heard someone approaching from outside the manor, but thought nothing of it. "Tell me more." Shaiyah asked, unusually egar to get to know me. That took me off guard, even though my armor hid most of my body I'm sure she could sense how fragile I truly looked. That also freaked people off, and scared them off.

"Well, they sort of live off me." I said in a low dull voice. She didn't say anything so I continued. "I stopped eating because even though the food brought me strength and energy, Satsu would just sap all that away. I would eat only to feel starved five minuets later. Then I stopped sleeping because that refreshed feeling would just be gone thanks to Jaisatsu. They need my energy to live, so they constantly sap it from me.

Before she could answer Alucard walked up the stairs. He glared angrily at me and hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm going to get revenge Demetri. Mark my words." Earlier in the week Satsu took over my body and forced me to push Alucard off a cliff.

"It was Satsu! No me!" I replied. "And since I'm ready for it, get your revenge now!" I didn't have time to blink before he punched me in the stomach, and when I toppled over he kneed me under the chin. Taking my head in his hand he bashed it against the wall. "Alucard! Stop this!" Shaiyah yelled and she threw herself in-between him and me.

Alucard looked at her and then stormed off, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be in the cave Demetri, when you think you're ready to face me." I wasn't done…Satsu was rejoicing in my pain, so he wanted more, because pain made me angry. I pushed off the ground, and stumbled after Alucard, Shaiyah yelling at me to stop but Satsu blocked my hearing.

I ran to the cave, and fell to the side, gripping the cave for support. Then Alucard was there, he again grabbed my head and smashed it into the cave wall, my helmet giving little protection. The then grabbed my body and flung me up to the scaling and when I fell the kneed me in the stomach. I feel to the ground bleeding and broken, Alucard laughing above me. He laughed and laughed, and then left me there.

As I lied there, I thought of all the things I had done in this world…and I wondered, was there any good that I had ever done…that could maybe cover up a little for the bad? What was I going to leave behind in this world…fear? I didn't want that…I would be forever known as the "mad man" the killer…who would want that?

I don't know how long I was alone, wallowing in self pity but my name being called out brought me from my mind, I knew that voice…"Demetri! Demetri where are you!?" Shaiyah called out. She ran to the cave and found me lying there bloody and beaten. She ran to my side, and pulled me into her lap. She removed my helmet and some how…began to heal me. But right as the holy magic touched my skin, Satsu and Jaisatsu roared in pain, and thrashed in my head, I screamed also. Next thing I know, Shaiyah was IN my head!

"Where are you demons!" She called out into the darkness. I was useless to help her, I could only watch. Satsu was the first to appear before her. Satsu was short, and burly. Large bands of muscle crossed his arms, and a constant scowl of anger graced his face. Think of an orc with fifty percent more muscle and you've got Satsu. He growled in his normal booming voice, "What are you doing here?! Leave our mind now!"

But she held her ground. She didn't budge, and that made Satsu angry. He roared and charged at her, knocking her back with one hit of his large arm. Shaiyah was knocked back as Satsu howled in rage. But then disappeared. Next to come was Jaisatsu, his tall lean body rose from the shadows of my mind. He was lean, and didn't look like a fighter. His sharp, piercing eyes scanned the place, and he spoke in a smooth deep voice. "What are you doing here? You don't care for this boy do you?"

Shaiyah again stood her ground, and wasn't frightened by the demons. "Yes I do, and I want you out of here!" Jaisatsu laughed his deep eerie chuckle. "Why care for someone who will just kill himself in the end?" Satsu boomed from somewhere behind him, "Or just kill you!" Jaisatsu began to circle Shaiyah, laughing all the while. "He will do neither of those, and I want both of you out!" The necklace she had in her hand began to glow, and light shot out of it, causing Jaisatsu to scurry away to the darkness.

But that small victory for Shaiyah was short lived, as Satsu came storming up, and gripped her by the neck, lifting her up off the ground. His large hand wrapped all the way around Shiayah's neck, and he squeezed, causing bruises to from on her body outside the mind. Inside my head she screamed and thrashed, and the necklace again began to glow, and it burned Satsu's hand. He quickly let go and Jaisatsu appeared behind him. "Leave girl! You won't help him!" They called together, howling in laughter.

Calling the last of her strength Shaiyah shot light energy out of the necklace at Satsu and Jaisatsu, screaming, "You won't hurt him any longer!!" The light hit Satsu and Jaisatsu and they screamed and howled in pain, kicking and snarling around in my head. I remember Shaiyah coming out of my mind, and helping me to my feet, but then everything went black.

How long I was out, I don't really know, but the sounds of pleas for me to live brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and found that I was on the floor of the manor, Kalindas, Rhone, Shaiyah, and Strife, all around me. Shaiyah and Kalindas were yelling at Rhone saying he's insane for even thinking that. While Rhone was shaking with holy magic just waiting to shove it in me. He looked crazed with the magic, and then finally I came back to reality, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "No!! Don't kill me!!" And I crawled to the corner. Shaiyah and Kalindas moving back with me, trying to protect me.

Rhone screamed at everyone, "I'm only trying to help him! Move and let me rid him of the demons!" He took a step closer but Kalindas' sword swipe kept him away. "You won't touch him, look at him, he's scared to death because of you!" Kalindas growled. "There has to be another way!" Shaiyah said in an almost calm voice. But Rhone wouldn't listen, "No! We have to get ride of them now! Move aside so I can save him."

"Save him!? You call killing him, saving him?!" Kalindas roared, pulling his weapons. Rhone backed away slightly, but mostly held his ground. "Yes, it's the only logical way, if we try to take them out of his mind, they'll just kill him, so we need to kill him in order to force the voices out. They need a body to live off of and if Demetri is dead they'll have to go away." Rhone was making sense, Satsu and Jaisatsu had threatened to kill me if anyone tried to force them out.

Shaiyah and Kalindas dropped their heads, realizing Rhone was right. Near tears, Shaiyah ran outside, Kalindas close behind. Now I was alone, I didn't want to die, but I knew this was the best way. I looked up at Rhone, "Will this…finally bring me the peace I've been looking for?" Strife stood beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll bring you back Demetri, and you'll be free." He said quietly. "Really….I'll be –" And then everything, was black.

-----Narrators PoV-----

Alucard, shot a large ball of energy into Demetri's chest. It shot through him, blasting a hole in his chest. Rhone quickly stepped up and pumped holy energy into Demetri, concencrating the ground, and shooting more and more energy into him. Demetri looked up into nothingness as his eyes faded. The job was done, Demetri was dead, his blood spilled across the floor. Rhone closed his eyes, and said a quick prayer. "Alucard, is there anyway you can put him, so when I'm ready, I can revive him?" Alucard nodded and took the body down to the basement, and placed it in a special case.

Down on the grounds, inside the hollowed tree stump, Shaiyah and Kalindas sat. Both mourning the lose of their friend, Demetri. As they sat there, a soft whisper came to their ears, "Shaiyah….Kalindas…" They jumped up and looked around, Shaiyah calling out with hope in her voice, "Demetri?! Is that you?" Slowly a ghostly form of him appeared before her. She looked at him and turned around to hide the tears. "I just…wanted to say goodbye…" He said in a soft whisper, Demetri looked completely different, well fed, and healthy. He looked strong, he looked happy. Slowly Shaiyah turned around to meet his gaze.

"You look…good Dem…"she commented. He chuckled luckily, "Yeah, I guess death has its advantages." He smiled a crooked smile as his body began to fade even more. "Looks like…its time for me to go…" He said quietly, he stepped up and placed an airy hug around Shaiyah's shoulder. He then moved to shake Kalindas' hand, while saying "Thank you…thank you both…for showing me that there is good in this world." Kalindas smiled back, "We'll bring you back Demetri, I promise." And he was gone, leaving them both in the hollowed out tree trunk, alone.

Rhone sat on the top floor of the manor, thinking of what to do next. Deep down, Rhone knew Demetri was a good guy, but he also knew that he was trying to steal Shaiyah away from him. Rhone loved Shiayah with a burning passion, and the growing bond between her and Demetri made him a bit angry.

So there he sat, wondering if he should rezerect Demetri and risk losing the girl he loves, or leave him dead and win her over. The selfish side of him wanted to keep Demetri dead, but his righteous side said he NEEDED to bring Demetri back. In the end, the righteous side won, and Rhone got up to search for Alucard.

"Alucard, I'm ready to do the rezerraction. Can you get Demetri's body from the case?" Alucard nodded and began to descend the stairs to the basement. Strife, Kalindas, Rhone, and Alucard all descended the stairs. They formed a loose square around the place Demetri was to be placed. Alucard walked up to an odd looking device, and flipped a few switches and it popped open. Reaching in, he pulled out the still warm body of Demetri. Slowly he placed it in the middle of the square, and took up his place in the square.

Rhone stepped up and began to chant a holy spell as Kalindas, Strige, and Alucard all channeled their energy into Rhone. On the steps, Shaiyah watched hope deep in her eyes. The spell went on for over an hour, and everyone was running low on energy. They tried and tried to bring life into the corpse at their feet, but it was looking grim. Filled with emotion Shaiyah ran from the stairs, knelt by Demetri's side and poored her soul into him with a kiss. She kissed him gently and with passion and when she pulled away, Demetri sucked in a gasp of air. He was back, and alive.

----Demetri's PoV----

* * *

I sucked in a ragged breath, and coughed for air, my lungs burning for air. Once I caught my breath I listened to the world around me. Five people were near by, each breathing deeply and like they had just ran five miles. One was close, their hands on my chest.

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to see Shaiyah's worried expressin. "Demetri?! Are you ok!?" She asked as she threw herself onto me, hugging me to her. I replied in my normal raspy voice, "Yeah…I'm okay." Everyone quickly helped me to my feet, smiles on their faces except Rhone's.

Shaiyah teared up at the sight of me and I wondered why…did I look worse? "Shaiyah? Whats wrong?" I asked stepping closer to her. "Look at yourself Dem." She replied with a smile. I looked confused at her, but did as I was told. I looked down to inspect myself. I looked…healthy. Color in my skin, skin on my bones, muscle on my arms and legs. My hair looked healthy and shiny, I looked…normal.

Then, something came to mind. "Quiet everyone!" I yelled, and closed my eyes. Thinking, deeply. I listened to every end of my mind, trying despertly to find something wrong with me. This seemed like a dream, I know this is a dream, and Satsu and Jaisatsu would soon come to tell me of this lie.

My eyes widened and everyone got close worry in their eyes… "No…it can't be…" I whispered. They all looked worried and disappointed, because the killing of me didn't have the desired outcome. "Whats wrong Demetri? Whats wrong?" Shaiyah asked getting close to me. A huge grin spread across my face, my eyes sparkling. "Do you hear that? Tell me you all can hear it!" I said happily. "Hear what Demetri?!" Kalindas yelled at me enraged.

I smiled again, my grin threatening to split my face. "That beautiful sound…of nothing!!" I broke into a laugh as everyone sighed in relief. Rhone fell to his knees, clearly exhausted, and to my dismay, Shaiyah ran to his side, and pulled him into her lap. She smiled and began to sooth him to sleep. I smiled stiffly, seems like she still loved him…don't mean I won't try to win her. I ran up the stairs and found my empty bed, I jumped into it and fell asleep…just waiting for sleep to take me.


End file.
